


Your Perfect Flesh

by ElizaStyx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgiveness, Guilt, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram - relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Stitches, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has spent many sleepless nights at the hospital, analising the last night he had seen Hannibal over and over again. One day though he wakes up to find a message in a familiarly sounding voice, leaving him instructions he may not dare to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Perfect Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> The continuation is now here!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2129511

Will Graham woke up on his last day at the hospital. The terrible wound on his stomach wasn't hurting that much now and the doctor had said he could return home since waiting there two weeks to get the stitches removed made no sense.  
"No work, no stress." advised the doctor and Will planned to obey.

It was still pretty dark outside when he woke up so he picked his phone up to check the time. Half past five and a new voicemail from an unknown number. Who could this be? Will had no idea but for some reason he felt a shiver going down his spine. He hesitated at first but eventually pushed the play button.  
The voice he heard was too familiar, speaking from too recent a past, opening his wound once again. It was Hannibal's voice. It said "Charles de Gaulle International Airport, tuesday, eleven p.m., flight booked on your name."

No more than few words and no less.

Will let the phone fall from his hand and then, breathing heavily, fell back onto the bed, feeling the cold sweat cover his forehead and back. This was happening too soon. Or... too late. He couldn't really decide.

Lying in that bed for days alone as almost everyone he knew got hurt when Hannibal run away, he had more than enough time to analyse what really happened on that day. He came to a conclusion that he was truly sick. Would a normal person miss a psychopatic killer who just had stabbed you in the guts and left you to die watching someone who you loved like a daughter die too, suffering even more than you did? Probably not but Will Graham certainly did. He really missed Hannibal Lecter, the dangerous game they were playing, all the risk, the excitment and the tension that was building between them. He had to admit he had never experienced anything more intense than the realtionship he had with Hannibal.  
He knew he should have felt ashamed for that but he really wanted to leave with Lecter on that day and never look back. He actually regretted not killing Freddie. Will Graham, the righteous man, wished he had killed an innocent woman for the sake of Hannibal's friendship. Something really must have broken inside of him in that prison.

This was also about Abigail though.  
She was now dead and gone for good but earlier... Will had a hard time understanding why would Hannibal keep her, let her stay alive. It was that one last piece that didn't really fit in but then, one night when the morphine run out and he suffered, daydreaming awful nightmares, he realised that she was a gift. A gift from Hannibal to him for the beginning of their new lives together.  
It seemed so wrong on so many levels but this was Hannibal's design - two of them and their daughter Abigail - a twisted version of an apple pie family life that Will found much more appealing than he wanted to admit.

Only when he understood what he had lost, he felt the sadness overwhelming him. He traded Abigail's life for Freddie's not knowing about this. The pain was unbearable.  
The other unbearable thing was the memory of the last look Hannibal Lecter gave him, the look of pure betrayal and disbelief. Will felt his heart sink at that moment but it was too late. At least he thought it was until now.

That message was like a ray of light in the complete darkness that his life had become. It was a sweet promise either of a new start he dreamt of or an end his tortured soul craved for and Will would take anything that Hannibal could offer him.

***

Exhaling sharply, Will Graham entered the main hall of Charles de Gaulle International Airport, all his crucial belongings in one small suitcase and all his mixed feelings written over his face. He couldn't believe he actually left his home and **his dogs** under the supervision of Alana who was just let out of the hospital. He told her he wouldn't be gone for long but he couldn't have been sure about that, really. He had no idea what to expect. He announced he was leaving to change the environment for a while to help himself forget and surprisingly they all believed him, not questioning his decision. If only they knew what the truth was...

Will looked around hesitantly and froze as he spotted the familiar shilouette. His sight focused on Hannibal Lecter, making the whole crowd disappear. Will barely noticed people hitting and pushing him as he stood in the middle of the hall numb, overwhelmed by fear and strange joy growing inside of him.

Doctor Lecter smiled slightly and slowly approached Will, ignoring all the other people as if they were air. And probably they were to him. There was only one person Hannibal Lecter would call his equal and this one person was Will Graham, now standing right before him with his messy hair, dark scruff and glasses placed crookedly on his nose. Cute, puppy-eyed Will with sharp and dangerous mind hidden underneath the innocently looking facade. Hannibal was really glad he came.  
"Will..." he said, bowing his head a little.  
"Hannibal..." whispered Will, looking the other man in the eyes.  
Never was he less sure and more excited for what was about to come.

***

They were driving for an hour straight, not exchanging a single word. The classical music softly pouring from the speakers was the only sound that accompanied them on their way. Will looked at Hannibal's concentrated face and couldn't help wondering what were the plans that the psychiatrist had for him.  
The fact that he was the one who felt guilty was ridiculous but that was what his heart told him. This man almost murdered him and yet Will was feeling ashamed for disappointing him, betraying him, not killing for him...

Sick yet so right.

He needed to apologize.

Will was gathering the courage to speak when suddenly they took a sharp turn right into the woods and followed a narrow road that lead them to a little cabin.  
They got out of the car and Hannibal opened the trunk to let Will take his belongings. Then like a true gentleman he held the door to make the way in easier for Graham.

The cabin was really small, it had two rooms, a kitchen and tiny bathroom all connected by a square corridor. Will was so surprised that Hannibal chose such a minute building for his hiding that he just stood in the middle of the cabin, blocking the way until Hannibal took his case from him and forced him to enter the living room to sit down on one of the armchairs. There were two of them, facing one another just like in the old office.

Will was stressed so he adjusted his glasses and joined his hands, trying to look less nervous than he really was while Hannibal sat down before him and crossing his legs, cocked his head in a very familiar manner. He oogled Will with a smile and his sight stoppet at Graham's stomach.  
"Show me." he whispered, his face suddenly becoming more serious and tense.  
Will looked down at his hands and after a moment of hesitation he slowly took off his t-shirt, uncovering the ugly wound still kept together by many stitches. He turned his head to the side, trying not to look at Hannibal examining the scar he had left on Will's flat belly.  
Lecter reached out but stopped his hand, right before he touched Graham's body.  
"May I?" he looked up at Will.  
Will's heart stopped beating for a second, he was truly afraid of the pain but he wanted to fight this fear so he nodded, gulping silently.

Hannibal Lecter gently, almost without any pressure, touched one of the stitches with his finger. It tickled only a little and Will realised that this man doesn't want to hurt him, at least not now, so he started breathing again, relaxing. Hannibal's touch was weirdly soothing, not causing any pain but instead sending bizzare shivers down Will's stomach. He held his breath shocked again as something started happening in his pants. This touch was really turning him on and he could only hope that the psychiatrist wouldn't notice the bulge growing between Will's legs.  
"I'm so sorry, Will." whispered Hannibal so silently that Will almost haven't heard him. "I had to hurt you as I couldn't take you with me but I should have done it differently, not destroying your perfect flesh so awfully."  
Hannibal Lecter raised his head and looked him in the yes with true sorrow that made Graham shiver.  
"It's my fault." Will broke the eye contact, looking down again. "I betrayed you and I got what I deserved. I should have killed Freddie. We would have been somewhere else with Abigail now if I did." he confessed.

The silence that fell between them was heavy until Hannibal leaned forward and touched Will's cheek. He cupped Graham's face in his hands just like he did on the day he fled but this time there was no knife, no bitter reproach just the words that had been said out loud and those that were hidden between the lines.  
Will's lips parted as he gasped, shivering under Hannibal's touch. His whole life was now in Lecter's hands, literally and metaphorically because the decision was Hannibal's to make.

It was the cannibal and serial killer that had to forgive this time.

The clock's hands froze and the minute that passed was like a year to Will but finally he noticed a change in Hannibal's face that meant he had made his mind up.  
Slowly, prolonging the moment of uncertainty, Hannibal closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Will's, pushing his tongue inside Graham's mouth with such a rapacity that Will was totally breathless, melting in the heat of the passion they shared.  
The psychiatrist broke the contact for a while only to stand up and crawl onto Will's armchair, squeezing Will's legs together with his knees, leaning over him, making him sink deeper into the seat.

He let Will unbutton his shirt as he helped him get rid of the pants. The sight of fully erected cock that was finally free encouraged Hannibal to quickly take off the rest of his clothes and soon they were kissing, their whole bodies touching skin on skin, two cocks rubbing onto each other, making both men produce silent moans of pleasure.  
Hannibal reached for one of Will's legs and placed it on his hip, opening Will up. Not many people would expect doctor Lecter to keep lube at his place but he always had a bottle somewhere and now he had an opportunity to make a good use of it. He covered his fingers in the wet substance and one by one, gradually slid them inside Will, rubbing circles around his prostate, driving him crazy, making him lose control leaking the precome all over his wounded stomach until he was ready to let the psychiatrist in.  
"Do it." he demanded, yearning for the fullfillment and Lecter didn't need any further encouragement.

He entered Will's welcoming hole gently, inch by inch, amazed by his tighteness and greediness as he thrusted his hips to take him deeper inside.  
Hannibal held onto Will's ass with one hand, increasing his tempo when he was sure he wouldn't hurt his lover and soon he reached the edge of the orgasm, feeling Graham's muscles clench around him every time he hit his sweet spot. Panting, he pulled out and in, faster and deeper, making Will bow his back and expose the throat in the last moan of pleasure before the wave of ecstasy flooded his whole body. As he saw Will totally giving into it in the hot streams of cum covering his chest, he couldn't hold it any longer and came inside of his lover's body harder than ever. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar shiver going down his spine as the last drops came out of his cock, dripping down its lenght as he drawn back, leaving Will empty and boneless.

After a while Hannibal raised his eyelids to look at Will, now drained of energy, breathing deeply and steadily, almost asleep. He felt a long forgotten warmth growing inside his heart and driven by an impulse he bent over to kiss Will's forehead.

Maybe he still was able to love after all?


End file.
